Juan Ramirez
|resides = Harlem, New York |billed_from = Santa Ana, California |trainer = Dan Guerravez |handler = Jay ("Black Jaysus") |winloss_record = Unrivaled |debut = 2006 |current_efeds = Phoenix Wrestling |previous_efeds = IWA/eVOLUTION WRESTLING Oblivion Wrestling (OCW) MECCA Wrestling (MW) Supreme Championship Wrestling }} Juan Ramirez (born April 21, 1986) is an American professional wrestler who is currently signed to Phoenix Wrestling. Prior to his wrestling career is considered an underground boxing legend in Harlem, New York who left while undefeated to pursue a wrestling career. = Life Before Wrestling = His mother puerto-rican, his father black, Juan's life in Santa Ana wasn't quite the star-rated life. After living there for ten years with his family, he had to make a move over onto the East Coast and reside there with his grandmother that lived in Spanish Harlem of New York due to Juan's parents having the busy life day and night, not being able to keep a good eye on him. = Career = Underground Boxing Juan was always fascinated with the history of boxing. His main boxing idol being Muhammad Ali. Watching him on television made Juan want to get into the world of boxing. Training and training from his time in Harlem, he was given enough skill to enter the rookie circuit of boxing, basically the sparring-type sessions. Doing well within the rookie ranks, he grew potential as eyes of many saw from his proficient skills in the ring. As Juan soared through the ranks of the rookie class, he then quickly jumped to the upper echelon's of the underground circuit. Being trained very, very well by one of the best, Juan took what he learned and became an instant hit. Getting his first, hard-earned victory along with the elite section didn't just fuel him, it motivated him to becoming one of the grandest to ever enter. With a 23-0 win-loss record, it was already proven, Juan was ready to take it professional. Trying hard and hard to get into the professional boxing, he kept getting denied. Couldn't get an answer from anyone. All of his hard work had went nowhere basically as his phenomenal streak in the underground circuit wasn't an 'eye-opener' to the professional boxing league. After seeing his dreams shatter right into his face, Juan walked from the underground circuit undefeated as he was left knocked out to the Professional Boxing League. That was when he chose to try out for a much different sport … Wrestling. =International Wrestling Alliance (IWA)= International Wrestling Association, Juan Ramirez began his wrestling career in this company. His start to stardom rose in that very company. As months passed, he became a big name there along the likes of other legends in the company as he moved up to ranks quickly. With his hard work and dedication to the company, he was given a huge prize. His first-ever title shot was a success as he became the holder of the company's Pure Championship Belt. However shortly after taking gold and continuing to stay on top, the company later came to its crossroads due to some undisclosed issues with the staff. It later closed. As to IWA being finished, the co-owner of IWA decided to evolve off of IWA and start a new company called eVOLUTION WRESTLING. =eVOLUTION WRESTLING (eW)= Juan wrestled in eVOLUTION WRESTLING for a period of time. While there he became a multiple champion, carrying two belts but was forced to give up one. The eVOLUTION PURE Championship and the eVOLUTION Heavyweight Championship. He gave away the PURE title and kept the Heavyweight but with contract talks getting in the way, he became a bit worried with the future of his terms with the company. =MECCA Wrestling (MECCA)= During his run in Evolution Wrestling and Supreme Championship Wrestling, Juan had a troublesome period in his life that kept him out of SCW's ring for almost a year. Feeling the itch to hit the ring, he got the word from his trainer, who had advised him to check out an organization called "MECCA Wrestling" that was based out in California. It was a "hit" to Ramirez, being that his family lives there, he could easily tag visits there when he felt. When he was currently mid-way in his lengthy run in Evolution Wrestling as the World Champion, he had signed a contract to this wrestling organization that was MECCA Wrestling. Not knowing that there were some hidden "spats" between the owners of both company's, Juan still had it in his mind to be a part of MECCA. Doing well, he persuaded his members of the stable he was apart of in SCW, "Syndicate Inc", to sign a contract to this company. To dominate both companies, SCW and MECCA. The group was "strong", doing exactly that. Dominating both company's roster. While not getting the chance to hold gold in the organization, Juan was still mostly committed to Evolution. When he lossed the World Title, in what many fans considered a "steal", Juan was given advice from MECCA's corporate staff for what happened to be the most controversial feud ever. That was taking the eVOLUTION World Title to MECCA. In what MECCA Called it "A Steal For A Steal" type of thing. With the title over in MECCA, Juan had instantly jumped into the pool with the higher elites. Having many chances to take the gold, but never getting ahold of it. Months later that incident, MECCA without notice, closed it's doors. Leaving Juan having to jump ship to SCW. =Supreme Championship Wrestling (SCW)= Juan Ramirez had become a star member of this organization. As per usual with any talent, you must climb the ladder. Juan did that effortlessly, sweeping through the ranks with his 'unorthodox' style and tenaciousness he brought to the ring. Although not being able to gain any gold, he was recognized for his work in more ways than one. Later within the months with the company, Juan had become affiliated with one of the future stables that had been together for a while in another company, but up and coming in SCW. The Syndicate was led by Michael Carrington and Shyne, as Juan Ramirez had become an official member of the group with the addition of Shorty Junior. It became one of the fan-favorite stables of SCW. Things were rolling and everything seemed flawless. With success under their belts, jealousy and other situations had occurred within the stable, which led to Shorty Junior leaving the stable. Juan later left as he and Shorty Jr. regained success in the Singles department. They felt, they were being "shadowed" behind the leaders, that were Carrington and Shyne. As time expired, the stable that once was, had diminished. Shyne and Carrington are still together, but with all four, it's bitterness with each. With Juan leaving the stable, he regained his status amongst the ladder, as he put the past behind. Months had followed, in which some troublesome issues kept Ramirez sidelined for months, close to a year. Currently, he's back on their roster, recently returning to action, as he faced off against Chris Lawler, in what ended up as a great comeback match for him. He has issued out a challenge towards David Miller in what is considered "The Golden Boy Challenge" where the challenger gets to pick the kind of match, stipulation of the match. The stipulation was set and in his own challenge, Ramirez was no match for the over-powering David Miller. Feeling from that defeat, Ramirez, took a leave of absence with no return date given. =Oblivion Wrestling (OCW)= Entering Oblivion & Beyond When the doors of Oblivion Wrestling opened up, many adds were surfaced across the world in need of talent to hire. Juan in need of a "place to stay", as he would call it. He called the owner of the Organization, Adam Allocco as both of them talked. Eagerly wanting to sign the talented star, Juan quickly agreed as the deal worked out for both parts. Not many people could easily walk into an organization and within their debut get a chance at being called at the end of the night, a "Champion". Juan was one of those lucky ones to get that chance. In his first match, his opponent, only to become the first-ever Lionheart Champion. Within the organization, "Syndicate Inc.", even though separated, they were apart of the signees to the company as well. In the later months of the organization, all four of the former stable faced off against each other. It was a tough deal, but business was business as usual for Ramirez. With that title around his waist, he was the main target in everyone's eyes. Undefeated until a man of the name Nate "FUCKING" Static came along, ruining the streak. Within Oblivion, his main rival was current SCW's star, Shawn Alexander Cage. The both were fueling rivals, who were put in different situations. Juan Ramirez came out on top everytime. Coming into its second pay-per-view event, sad news had come across the entire roster. The organization had abruptly closed up shop as the end of Oblivion had hit again. Although short-lived, Juan made the best out of that journey. =Premier WC (PWC)= Premier Competitor During his stint in Premier WC, Juan was a starving competitor back in 2008 when the company was high on him. Along with a few others, Ramirez was part of the top crop of PWC. Gaining fame with his usual tactics including not only his mouth, but his asset in his fist and his athleticism to match-up to the best there was. Eventually time passed and things came crashing down. Juan suddenly left the company without any explanation or anything causing the company later to fall. Ramirez had become their "main draw" and with his shocking departure, the company failed to remain on top. It closed it's doors. =Supreme Championship Wrestling (SCW) circa 2009 & 2011= A Return Back To Supreme Championship Wrestling In the early portion of 2009, he had returned back but it was only in the form of a blink of an eye. In 2011, he made a stellar return in what he promised as him being a true force to the company. In what was a heated feud between him and up-and-comer Andrew Samuel Pugh, or ASP, it lasted for several weeks and even taking part on the social media sites such as twitter. It however came to a halting end when the up-and-coming ASP tricked Ramirez and put him into defeat, Ramirez could never ever relieve that scar. Hours later, he posted on twitter "I'm hanging up my boots for a good while. Need to go home and be with my family!" Everyone seemed to take it as a joke as a week later, he turned his boots and signed onto the list for retirement, even going to the president of the company, Sasha Drachewych to let her know how bad he felt about doing such a thing. That was the end of an era in Supreme Championship Wrestling. =Phoenix Wrestling (PW)= Remaking A Revolution In Phoenix Wrestling For what once was called "Phoenix Wrestling Revolution", owned by Brandon Watkins at one point was now turned over into other's care. With Phoenix Wrestling dropping the "Revolution" from its name, months into its new reign, it was back atop the thrones as it once was years ago. One of those roster members who remembered the company with the Revolution title on the end had once again made his big splashing entrance in 2011, three months later after serving retirement. Juan Ramirez was back in action in which fans hoped "for good". Being in PWR back in the later part of 2009 as he along with Hannah Rickman and Heidi Heidenreich. With them no longer serving time with PWR after several disputes with its former ownership, Ramirez was called upon to come back and shine the boots one more time ... for a long time. Back in action, he started on a fast ride, rolling through several superstars with ease. Weeks in he stayed at the top of his game as always, flawless perfection was his attitude and he delivered with such sharpness. Rolling through "The Belmonts" and onto a lady named "Ace". A month and a half in, Ramirez was already knee-deep in controversy as on the night of a huge pay per view, his opponent did not show up as he was present and awarded the forfeit victory, however he wasn't free until dirt was dug up that he was under suspicion for the disappearance of the female wrestler. Put on multi-month probation from active competition, it was unsure when the "Golden Boy" was squared to do battle again in the ring. The truth came nearly a month later as with the succession of another classic pay-per-view event in "Devil's Playground", the sighting of the "Dirrty Rican" was much of a relief as his sudden appearance created major mayhem with his choosing to attack the International Champion, Johnny "Simply Put" Rebel right after he just finishing defending it against his opponent, Michael Morrison. He pointed out that he was going to challenge Rebel for his title. It's unsure when it is expected to go down, but the fans are surely anticipating the brawl. It seems Juan Ramirez is in a comfortable setting in which he hopes to remain on top for sure this time around. =Life Outside Of Wrestling= Drug Problems Four years had passed since his walk from the underground circuit. Still battling with the fact that the pro-boxing league overlooked him and dealing with the passing of his grandmother due to heart attack, Juan truly felt like he hit crack bottom of the world. No one, no other plans of what he had wanted to accomplish. Boxing was his love and even with his superb boxing skills, it was no use. Deciding to turn the corner and do the complete opposite, by involving himself into drugs. Marijuana and cocaine. It became an addiction as Juan found out quickly about the trouble it landed him in when he got locked up in juvenile detention for drug possession. Shortly after his time there, he thankfully got off of it. As of late, Juan has been locked up numerous times within the past three years for drug charges. On the road all the time now, his friends have kept a close eye on him, tending to keep him out of trouble. It's unknown if he's been in any other kind of trouble as of now. Ramirez has continued to stay on the positive path. Alongside support of his long-time business partner and agent, Mark Bianci, Ramirez has stayed clear of the drugs. With a kid that is not biologically his due to his current ex-girlfriend's deviant past issues, he remains there for the child as he and his ex tries to patch things back to normal. = In Wrestling = Wrestling Titles *'Titles Held' :*''IWA Pure Champion'' :*''eW Pure Champion'' :*''eW World Champion'' :*''Oblivion Lionheart Champion'' Moves *'Finishing Moves' :*''Fade 2 Black'' (Gory Lock, facepull over to DDT) :*''Silencer'' (Double Pumphandle to Cutter) *'Signature Moves' :*Butterfly Tiger Driver :*Low Blow :*Uranagi :*Cross-Legged Brainbuster :*Swinging Fisherman Neckbreaker :*Rotating Tombstone :*Torture Rack to Neckbreaker :*Chickenwing Facebuster :*Reverse Pumphandle Driver :*Reverse Hurricanrana :*Modified Bulldog :*DDT :*German Suplex :*STF :*Headlock :*Punch Combination Other Alias *'Nicknames' :*'"Golden Boy"' :*'"Harlem’s Finest"' :*'"Dirty Rican"' Theme Music *'Entrance Music' :*''"A Milli" – Lil Wayne'' :*''"Otis" – Jay Z & Kanye West (current in PW)'' Gimmick Ramirez choosing to be to himself and all about himself. Flamboyant with his success, Ramirez has been a huge splash wherever he travels, thanks in success to his multi-talented attributes and his golden mouth. It has cost him some valuable victories and it has won him some valiant battles. To this day, he remains the same, never changing for no one for any reason. He's flashy, picky, and observant of what he does, what he wears and his haters. He embrace his haters in which most choose to not do, Ramirez embraces them because without them, he'd be nothing. Odd, yes ... but it is Juan Ramirez. Category:Puerto Rican-American characters Category:Phoenix Wrestling Category:1986 births Category:Characters